Thank You
by Nixter97
Summary: Eggs wants to show Winnie his gratitude for helping him and standing by his side in defeating Snatcher. But the only problem is...he doesn't know HOW to thank her. *Based off of "The Boxtrolls"! Eggs/Winnie paring*


**I just saw _The Boxtrolls_, and I LOVED IT! I encourage you all to see it while you still can, if you're a stop-motion fan! ;)**

**Well, this is a little something I came up with- a little Eggs x Winnie fluff. **

**Enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thank You<strong>

Eggs sat down as he watches the sunset through his bedroom window. He sighed happily, glade that everything turned out perfect. He stopped Snatcher (kind of), he got his _real_ long-lost father back, and most of all, he'd gotten his friends back; the friends who'd been raising him since he was nothing but a baby.

And he'd owed it to Winnie. Even though their first few meets where…bumpy, their friendship grew, and she not only stood up for him and helped save the boxtrolls' lives, but saved _his_ as well.

Eggs wanted to thank Winnie…for everything. Even though that was true, he didn't know exactly _how_ he should thank her. He doesn't understand girls, and he was about the right age when it was appropriate to start learning. He wanted to make it up to her for helping him save his friends and long-lost father. But the problem was…

He didn't know. And that was it- he didn't know. He kept thinking hard, trying to find a way to thank her. A gift? Another dance? Flowers? What? What was he going to do?_  
><em>

As if he were physic, Herbert Trubshaw knocked on his son's door before entering. He smiled, seeing him; it's been a long, 10-11 years since he's seen his son, and it made him overjoyed to finally be reunited with him.

"Good evening, Edward."

After being reunited, Eggs' real name has been claimed to be Edward- a name that his mother picked out for him before she died of childbirth. It was rather hard getting use to it, but _Edward_ was managing.

He winces once he hears his father's voice and turns around, smiling back at his father.

"Good evening, Father," Eggs (Edward) replies.

Herbert walks over and sits down next to his son on his bed, staring at the sunset with him.

"You seemed awfully quiet today, son," Herbert furrows his brow. "Is something troubling you?"

"No," He says, but once he looked into his father's eyes, he sighed. "Yes…"

Herbert frowns. "What's wrong?"

Eggs sighed, and looks down at his hands, which were resting on his knees. When he spoke, he sounded more serious than he's ever been in his life.

"When my mother stood up for you when you were made fun of for being "too smart" back when you first met; after all those years of her being by your side, how did you return the favor?"

Herbert sighed and looked back out the window, recalling those days. He took a deep breath and turns back to face his son.

"Your mother always thought of me as a brilliant inventor, Edward, no matter what everyone said. She was by my side and stood up for me. In fact, whenever she was strolling through the city and saw he collecting items for inventions, she'd always follow me and smile, encouraging me to continue my works."

Eggs was taking-in his father's words very carefully. He smiled, encouraging his father to continue the story. Smiling down at his son, Herbert continued on.

"Eventually, she finally asked if she could help me create one of my newest inventions. When I agreed, she was overjoyed. She helped me, and buy the time everyone saw what we've created, people started to realize that what I was bringing to people was beauty and a new era. Soon after that, I returned the favor with something that she was longing for a very long time…"

Eggs tilted his head. "What was it?"

"A kiss," Herbert replied, sighing happily. "A sweet, tender kiss, son. That was a gift; my first gift."

"What was the second gift to her?"

Herbert grinned. "I asked for her hand in marriage, son. We were married soon enough, and then, you were born. But, unfortunately…"

The hurt that glimmered in his father's eyes made Eggs frown as well. They just sat there in silence for the next few minutes, until Eggs broke the silence.

"So, what you're saying is…I should do something nice for Winnie?"

Herbert blinked twice, surprised by his son's sudden question about the Portley-Rind girl. "Is this what this is all about, son?"

Eggs was flushed red, and ever-so slowly, he nods in response. Herbert grins, followed by patting his son on the back.

"Ah, I see…you want to thank her, don't you? For helping you save the boxtrolls' lives and yours?"

"And for sticking up for me," Eggs remarked. He nods and then sighs. "But I don't know what to do for her, father. I want to thank her, but she's a girl. What if she'll want something…exquisite?"

Herbert let out a warming chuckle. "Son, if she was truly your friend, then she wouldn't care what you give her. Just make her…happy."

Eggs smiles, his face literally brightening up. "Could I now, father?"

"You want to go out now, when it's nearly dark?" Herbert asked his son sternly, furrowing his brow.

"I've been out late plenty of times, father, and I know how to stay safe."

Herbert sighs, but at the same time, he smiles. "Alright," He nods. "You can go."

Eggs nods and quickly runs out the door. He was going to make Winnie happy. He was going to thank her for all she's done for him.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

Winnie was standing up, facing her bedroom mirror as she fixed her hair, which was tied in blue ribbons. She was wearing her new blue dress a twirl and grinned at herself in the mirror. She was happy that her father was finally giving her the attention that she deserved. She loved him, and now, it was clear that he loved her too.

She winces as she hears something tapping on her glass-windowed doors, which lead out onto her room's balcony. She furrowed her brows and slowly walked towards her doors, before opening them. Once she stepped out onto her balcony, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Winnie,"

Winnie looked down, smiling to find Eggs, looking dashing in his _normal_ boys' clothing.

"Hello, Eggs," Winnie says with a smile. "What are you doing out here? It's near curfew."

"I wanted to see you," Eggs blushed. "Could you come out here for a moment?"

Winnie nods and closes her balcony doors once entering her house. Not too long, the main doors open, and Winnie walks down her house's front steps to meet Eggs outside.

"So, _Edward_," Winnie smirked, referring to his real name. "Why'd you want to see me?"

Eggs was flushed. He shakily reached out, and grabbed her hand. She blushed as well, and even more when he leaned in to her ear, and whispered, "Come with me, I've got something to show you."

Eggs lead her through Cheesebridge, and finally, stopping in front of what _use_ to be Snatcher's hideout. In the front yard of the open space were some of the boxtrolls, holding what looked like their edition of "instruments".

"Eggs? What's going on?"

"Winnie," Eggs says, squeezing her hand firmly. "I…I wanted to thank you for helping me…with everything. Saving the boxtrolls, standing up for me, and saving my life. After talking to my father, I've gotten an idea on how to thank you. And so, Winnie, I'd like to thank you…with a dance."

Winnie was flattered. She was speechless. In fact, she didn't even have time to say anything before Eggs nodded toward Fish, who started the rest of the boxtrolls off with their own "music". It was nice…in a weird, weird way.

Suddenly, Winnie squealed in surprise as Eggs then started to lead them in a waltz, kind of like how they did back at the party on that one night.

He swift her off her feet, twirling her into the air. They both smile at each other, and Eggs was happy that she was smiling, which was a good sign that she was enjoying this.

Once back down, they continued with a romantic slow dance. By the time the boxtrolls where finish, Eggs made them come to a halt.

Winnie was flushed, taking a deep breath from all the excitement that just happened.

"Wow, that was…nice," Winnie smiled. "Really nice; thank you, Eggs."

"You're welcome," Eggs replied with a grin. He then blushed, turning red as a tomato. "But…that wasn't my _full_ gift. That was only the first part of it."

Winnie raised one of her eyebrows, confused. "Edward Trubshaw, just what do you mean by-"

Before she could finish, Eggs wrapped his right arm around her lower waist, firmly entwined his left hand with hers, and pulled her into a sweet, tender kiss. Just like how his father did with his mother as a thank you.

Winnie was surprised at first, wide-eyed with shock. At first, she wanted to push him away, but then…but then she felt something. It was like a spark. She closed her eyes, allowing him to kiss her. He felt her smile as his lips laid on hers, and he smiled into the kiss as well.

The boxtrolls all watch with interest, making small grumbles about how they "looked cute" in their own language. Winnie didn't understand them, but Eggs did, and she felt him get hotter with embarrassment as her cheeks were brushed up against his.

He finally pulls away, just as flushed as Winnie's. And then, before she knew it, he took both of her hands, folding his own over hers, and gets more nervous than ever.

"Winnie Portley-Rind, I know this all seems sudden, but that was my thank you for helping me. The dance, the kiss, and now this…" He gets down on one knee. "I'm asking you for your hand in marriage, Winnie. Will you be mine?"

Winnie blinked, surprised by all of this. She certainly wasn't expecting this at all.

As if she just didn't hear _anything_ Eggs had just said to her, she says, "You just kissed me…with your lips."

Eggs was getting redder and hotter by the minute. "Please be mine in marriage, Winnie?" Eggs repeated himself, boiling up with embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?" Winnie asked with a lifted eyebrow. "We're just kids."

Eggs sighed and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I asked my father for some advice…"

And so, Eggs began to tell Winnie everything that his father had told him. After hearing all the details and explanations, she simply smiled, flushed with flattery.

"Oh, Eggs…" She shook her head, still smiling. She looks into his eyes. "I'm flattered, really, I am, but the thing is…we're too young for that right now. You must have misunderstood what your father meant. You see, they were adults and spent _years_ together before he proposed to your mother, Eggs. We've only spent a month and are _still_ technically children."

Eggs was even more embarrassed now. He turned around and hid his face into his hands. "I'm an embarrassment…" He muttered.

"What? No, of course you're not!" Winnie exclaimed, trying to make him feel better.

Winnie turns him around, and carefully pulls his hands away from his face. She smiles at him.

"I can tell you right now that I enjoyed the dance, Eggs, and…the kiss." She says, blushing.

Eggs lightens up and smiles a little, feeling some hope and confidence. "Really?"

"Really," Winnie nodded. "And even though we are kids still, I'm flattered by your proposal. So, what I guess I'm trying to say is…maybe, just maybe, in the near future, when we're of age, I'd be yours."

Eggs smiled. "So…you accept my thank you gifts?" Eggs asks, grinning widely.

Fish then approaches him, holding a rose. After taking it from him, Eggs hands it to Winnie, who gladly takes it and gives it a sniff. She smiles warmly at Eggs, nodding.

"Yes, Eggs…I do. Thank you for your thank yous."

"You're welcome,"

Eggs and Winnie share a hug underneath the moonlight, and later, he escorted her back home. Before she went back inside her house, Winnie gave Eggs a quick peck on the lips before walking inside.

He was flushed all the way back home, and once he walked through the front door, Herbert looked up from his papers while sitting on the couch, smiling at his son once he noticed the flushed expression written all over his face.

"So, did you thank her in your own way?"

"Y-Yes…" Eggs replied, grinning widely as he makes his way to the stairs.

Herbert nodded and then asked, "She accepted your thank you, I presumed?"

"Defiantly,"

Eggs went soundly to sleep that night, dreaming of him and Winnie.

And his successful thank you.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! :) This was very fun to write!<br>**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
